Dorothy’s Strange Encounters
by artsigirl16
Summary: this story is what would happen if lord of the rings harry potter the wizard of oz and lizzie mcguire all combined.(it is weird but funny)
1. Default Chapter

In guitar class we had this weird discussion about combining movies and making one really random story so here is mine it is Wizard of Oz meets Lord of the Rings meets Harry Potter meets Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Dorothy's Strange Encounters  
  
Chapter one  
  
Who are you people?  
  
Dorothy was sitting in her room smelling her socks and saying, "There's no place like home." When suddenly a tornado hit the house shaking the room. When the room stopped shaking there was a blond girl talking to herself and checking herself out in the mirror. When she saw Dorothy she shouted at her "Get out of my room." When suddenly four short men fell (hobbits) through the roof and squashed her.  
  
Then a bunch of small people carrying lollipops came in through the wall and started singing ding-dong the witch is dead. Then Legolas walked in through the hole in the wall and shot at the singing little people with arrows and shouted, "Oh will you please stop singing". Then he ran over to the hobbits and pushed them off of Lizzie. She responded with, "Finally." But stopped suddenly when she looked into Legolases eyes and said,"Will you marry me?" He responded by stroking her hair. She looked deeply into his eyes dreamily when suddenly he chopped off her hair and pulled off his wig and taped her hair to his head. Lizzie began to cry while Legolas just stood there modestly and said, "Yeah, I know how you feel it must be horrible to know you have lost your chance with this." He says before ripping off his shirt exposing a six-pack. He then begins to swing it around (as the take your shirt off and swing it around your head song plays).  
  
Legolases gloating is halted when he notices Wendy sitting on her bed smelling her socks (as the hot stuff song plays). Legolas walks over to Dorothy and starts posing like a model. Dorothy rolls he eyes and says, "sick him Toto". Then on cue a small dog jumps out of the sock and starts humping Legolases leg before peeing on him. Suddenly Gordo walks in the door followed by Gollum who is clinging to his leg like a three year old and stroking it while saying, "my precious" and paranoidly looking at everyone in the room. If you thought the random parading in of people was over you were wrong because a minute later there was a loud noise made as Hagrid pulled off the wall. Dorothy looked annoyedly at Hagrid before saying, "Why did you tear the wall off there was already a whole in it big enough for even you to fit through." Hagrid looked confusedly at the wall he was holding for a minute and then shrugged his shoulders before using the wall as a hula-hoop while singing I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts.  
  
I think I will leave it there but I still have quite a few people left to introduce so please review and tell me whether or not you think I should continue. Btw I know this story is a little weirder then the rest of my stories but I just felt like writing something really random. So I hope you liked it and don't forget to review. 


	2. love is really weird

Wow thanks so much to all of you that voted it really made my night I never expected to receive so many reviews so quickly so thanks again and here is chapter two.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Love  
  
But suddenly Hagrid stopped singing when he saw a giant shadow on the wall and began to suck his thumb but to his surprise this shadow belonged to a small white owl that began attacking him and repeatedly saying in a British accent Polly doesn't want a cracker so stop asking as he continued to pelt him with crackers.  
  
When suddenly a strange voice yelled, "I shall save you" (the mission impossible theme song begins to play) as a boy with brown hair and a scar appeared followed by a girl with giant hair and a boy who the second after he entered the room ran into the corner and began to rock himself back and forth saying, "I see everything" (in a perverted voice). He then begins to cackle insanely and look menacingly at everyone has his head turned around. Everyone stared at him for a second before saying, "That's nice" and continuing what they were doing.  
  
Then Harry potter and Hermione start cheering, "Hey owl leave Hagrid alone and will give you in ice cream cone go ... us weee." The owl doesn't stop so Harry potter walked over to the owl and said, "Okay you asked for it." Before making karate noises, and repeatedly poking the owl in the beak causing the bird to start picking up radio stations. While Hermione grabs a book from out of now where and attempts to read it upside down. She suddenly stops and says, "I got it, it was Mrs. White in the kitchen with the..." She didn't continue because before she was finished Aragon sprang at her knocking her down. He then said, "There is no need to thank me for saving you from the killer dandelions it was the least I could do." Hermione responded with, "What dandelions?" "These dandelions," Aragon said as he pulled several dandelions out of his pocket and began to prance around the room throwing them at everyone.  
  
When suddenly a tall man with a giant wand entered the room and began to stare at himself in the mirror before lifting his giant wand and yelling, "You shall not succeed in life...(voice changes to telemarketer voice) unless you buy one of these on sale today." He says while pointing to his wand before accidentally turning himself into a ring (as the song I've got the power plays).  
  
Gollum seeing the ring stopped stroking Gordo and grabbed the ring and starting to stroke the ring instead. Gandalf the gray now known as Gandalf the Shiny began to sing I got you babe as Gollum began to spin him around in circles and looking adoringly into Gandalf the Shinnies extremely small eyes.  
  
Frodo then enters and upon seeing Gollum he says, "Don't you every die," before repeatedly stabbing him with his sword as Gandalf shouted in slow motion, "NOOOOOOOOOOO". But to Gandalfs relief Gollum just said, "nope" and pulled the sword out of his heart and handed it back to Frodo. "Oh okay," responded Frodo. Before walking over to where Dorothy is sitting and saying, "Sup." Dorothy responded with, "Not much," and then they began to make out. This made Legolas very jealous so he walked over to where Frodo was and was about to cut off his hair when Miranda entered the room through the window and stepped out of a flying car.  
  
Legolas looked her way drooling and proceeded to approach her. When Miranda noticed him drooling over her she quickly checked her makeup and then smiled at him encouragingly. Legolas continued to drool and when he was standing right in front of Miranda he began to run towards the car leaving Miranda standing there with her arms open hugging the air. Legolas then jumped it to the car and began to drive away. But before he got away from the house Miranda jumped out of the window into the backseat of the car and began to scream, "Never shall we ever be apart again my love (as the why can't I breathe whenever I think about you song played)."  
  
I think I shall end it there but I will update it again soon because I am having a lot of fun writing this story. Please review and thank you so much for reading it. 


	3. The adventure begins

Ok I am finally updating this story and in this chapter there will be a plot I promise I now the first to didn't but that was just so I could introduce the characters. So here it is chapter three.  
  
Chapter three  
  
The adventure begins  
  
But the car didn't drive away cause if it did there would be no story so hah. Anyway as Legolas tried to drive away everyone else jumped into the car (this time for real) and the car drove away. About an hour later the car randomly stopped in the middle of nowhere and pushed everyone out of the car and drove away.  
  
Just as everyone was about to run after the car the Hobbits and Gandalf all shouted, "Yay, the shire and began to kiss every inch of ground."  
  
But then a dark voice rang out from the heavens telling them that they must all work together to find the ring of emerald city. Ron began smelling everyone and cackling. While Argon upon seeing daffodils tried to plunge at them but was caught in mid air by the tin man, "Didn't you hear him," said the tin-man, "We must all work together and fine the ring of emerald city (thunder is heard)." Just then Ron walks up to him and tries to sniff his hair but is swatted by the tin man who says, "Now come on everyone hold hands and clink your heals three times while saying there's no place like Hollywood ... I mean the emerald city." So they all join hands and start saying, "There's no place like Hollywood I mean emerald city."  
  
Then a bunch of cotton candy surrounds them and they are transported to the emerald city diner in Hollywood. When they get there everyone is staring at them, everyone except the scarecrow who is picking up the cotton candy and eating it while mumbling, "It mine all mine."(The psycho them song plays). Gollum having found his sole mate tosses Gandalf aside and the Scarecrow and Gollum begin stroking each other arms and saying, "My precious." Gandalf gets very jealous and turns himself back into a person and grabs Glenda the Good Witch who is looking in the mirror and connected the freckles on her body with her wand. They begin to dance the tango (as 70's techno plays).  
  
The tin-man rolls his eyes and says, "Ok lets try this again. Everyone holds hands again and says, "There is no place like emerald city."  
  
They magically appeared in emerald city where the little munchicans began twirling their lollipops in anticipation but sadly they began to lift of the ground and fly away.  
  
Sorry this is so short but I am having writers block right now. So sry if this sucks please review and please no flamers.  
  
Cowgomoo2u2- thanks for your review and opinion this chapter is for you. I tried to do a plot hope you like it. 


End file.
